Book Theif starts stealing money too
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures, but maybe that was exactly what she needed...


It was Nazi Germany, but maybe that was exactly was Germany needed. Friday also. It was Friday as need be, when a women was about her usual ways of robbing books when she can't read good. She hid herself in her room in the attic, and slid out her book from her back pocket. Creeping into a small dark crevice of a corner out of sight from any window.

"HAHAAHA" she snarples to herself. "I stool two copies of the hunger gays" (which was banned in Nazi Germany for obvious reasons). She laughed to herself. Her plan turned out to be perfect. It was too perfect, but maybe that was exactly what she needed.

"Honey what are to doing up there? I heard some evil snarpling, you better not be smuggling evil merchantdice up all over the place" Her sort of mother figure sassed to her through the door.

"Nothing. I am doing nothing…. Don't come in." She warned

"I am coming in" Her sort of mother figure asserted

"No don't. Nothing is going illegal in my business. Its not like your my REAL MOM. Get out of my business anyway." The book thief was too angry, but many that was exactly what she needed.

The door started to open, and as it did the Book thief became even more enraged. But she was prepared! With a book she happen to have in her hand, she slapped her sort of mother-like figure with the book nice real hard enough to leave a scar. It was really hard, but maybe that was exactly what she needed.

"I hate you!" The mother figure said as she axe kicked the Book theif in her stumpage, and tied her with some rope.

"You can't do this. I may not have rights, but I will kill you!" The book theif said with vengeance in her deep wicked eyes. She book fell out of her eyes, like her self esseem and hope and dreams and the what all.

Eventually she was brought to the diner table. The book collections she had we now being chuckled into the coal burner by her father-like figure to give the place warm for the winter. It was time for diner, and of course it was the only thing they could affort: raw steak. Unfortunately, the book thief was rather tied up at the moment, so she was unable to help prepare for diner.

When diner came up, there came a glorious ring at he door step. When the father-like figure opened the door, there was a handsome man at the door.

"Jesus Christ is our father, savior and group lover HITLER." The father-like figure saluted.

"Hey dudes! My man, can I eat, you know? I didn't mean eat you, but eat with you" Hilter said with a polite attitude.

"Yes, you can always eat hear with us you know" The mother figure said while giving her king a fistbump.

"Ah, teaching your child tough love?" Hilter said

"Actually, she was doing crime so I wanted her to suffer." The mother-like figure said.

Then all of the people, including the guest started eating some raw steak with their hands off the ground, exept for the book thief who with only her face. Since the family was too poor to affort anything, this happened.

"So child, do you have a thing for books. Like are you into that sort of thing?" Halter asked.

"The book thief is into nothing. I do nothing. Quiet!" The book thief

"Hey father of our country, can you teach our daughter (kind of) about the birds and the bees" The father like people asked.

"Okay" Halter said. Then he did.

As knowledge is power, this increase in knowledge allowed her to break from her ropes and run free from the tyranny of a stupid education. The book thief then excused herself from the table and from Hitler's hypnotic charms, and went bulldozering the street with evil intent.

He had to claim the next book. It was her desire to obtain more books to add to her collection in the corner of the attic. She liked to watch them. She was full of enjoyment when this happens, but maybe enjoyment was what she needed.

Then she spotted it. A book. 'Harry potter is stupid and in love with the half prince'. Or something like that. She was unsure because she was illiterate. She took the book, but it happened to be attached to the hand carrying it. Stupid person, so she took out knife and stabbed that person.

Then when the person feel to the ground, the person turned to look at the person who stabbed her. "Liesel… is that you?" She solftly spoke.

"Mom?!" The book thief was almost in tears. It was her long lost mother, the only she had looked for her entire life.

"Oh I love you so much. I'm sorry our time together was short, but atleast I know you are alive and okay. I hope you enjoy that book." Her mother said before dying in her arms. Before she complete died, she gave her money too. Unsure of what to do with it, she put it in her pocket.

"Darn in! I am sure it was just a coincidence. " The book thief said as she continued on with a single tear drop running down her face.

Oh, but there was another book! 'Harry popper is a stupid man and has a stupid franchise'. It must be the next book in the series. Again, she took the book with a hand attached to it. So she stabbed him real hard, but maybe it was exactly was he needed.

Then person once again turned to see their daughter. "Liesel?... is that you".

"Been there, done that, let's move on" The book thief continued to take the book and take his money.

After that she went back to the home to deposit her supply. Then, Hilter opened the enterence door at the same time as her, while he was leaving.

"Oh hey Hilter. Long-time no see" The book thief said

"Nope" Hilter denid.

"Oh" The book thief said

"yeah" Hilter said.

"Do you know what I should do with all this money" The book theif said as she pulled out $20,000 in a hard wad of cash.

"You should give it to me" Hilter exclaimed.

So then on, the book theif then started stealing money and books. The books was for her messed up obsession, while the money when straight towards funding the Hitler Army. The Hilter Army was the place you went when you wanted to get really messed up for a reasonable price, but maybe that was exactly what people needed.

THE END


End file.
